The invention pertains to a pellet comprising aramid pulp and filler material.
Pellets made from pulp and an additional material are known in the prior art. In document US 2004/0043217 pulp is blended with adjuvants whereby for the blending process a liquid is used. The amount of adjuvants in the obtained pellet is small and no aramid is mentioned in this document. Document DE10 2004 027 239 describes a method for granulating. In this method also a liquid is used.
The disadvantage of the prior art is that the pellet contains small amounts of filler material and due to the use of a liquid in the manufacturing process, the pellet is hard to break up in a further process step.
It is therefore the aim of the invention to provide a pellet, which is easily decomposable in its separate components in further processing steps.